The First Steps
by kulibao
Summary: Entering their newly formed relationship, a shy Galko and Otako try to overcome the awkwardness and move forward. [Sequel to A Note One Morning]
**Author Note:**

This is the Sequel to A Note One Morning, check it out if you already haven't!

This will be around 4 chapters like the last.

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly through the windows of Galko and Otako's homeroom class. It had been several days since the two revealed themselves to another, revealed their feelings. Friday had now come and the girls' minds were now on the weekend and what might become of their relationship.

A quiet buzz sounded from Otako's phone, hidden by Abesen's final words before the end of a class day. He wrote on the chalkboard holding a Japanese Literature textbook with his other free hand. Unaware to him, Galko had texted a quick message to her favorite otaku. The pair had grown much more affectionate though still struggled with the awkwardness of a newly budded relationship. The two were much more frank however over text messages.

"Well, this passage is a bit tricky but I think we should be able to analyze it just fine. I guess though they really saved the best for last."

Feeling the buzz through the bag positioned next to her leg, Otako rushed to retrieve her phone before Abesen could turn around. Leaning over, she quickly hit the home button not really giving thought to who could texted her.

" **hey there cutie!"**

The otako girl's face reddened and she immediately turned her face to the guilty party. Galko covered a bashful smile, giving Otako a flirty wink before pretending to focus on class. Otako hid her phone and turning back to face the chalkboard, shyly happy with her life.

"So, to wrap it up really, after that last couple of kanji phrases the book really just ends the chapter here..."

Abesen closed the book in his hand and turn back towards the class.

"Normally I'd get us started on the next one but….unfortunately I have a lot of emails I forgot to answer this week and the administration will eat me alive if I forget again soooo….."

The teacher awkwardly scratched his head and his students sighed in relief knowing they'd been spared last moment work.

"You all can spend the last 5 minutes of class or so talking amongst yourselves...I've got some work to do…"

Abesen nervously laughed before pulling a laptop out from under his desk and frantically booting it up. The class instantly burst out into chatter. Otako suddenly felt herself wrapped in large, familiar arms from behind.

"Did you like my text?!"

"...Y-Yes."

Galko let out an affectionate laugh, squeezing Otako a bit tighter before letting go.

"My, my! It seems we have some extra time today!"

Ojou's voice travelled through the waves of sound being made by the rest of the class. Her overly formal speech made it distinctive in all the chaos. The gyaru girl turned instantly to greet her.

"Ojou! Ojou! I was thinking we should go to the mall after class is over. You wanna come?!"

"Oh my! That does sound ever so fun but unfortunately I have an appointment with my family's private orthodontist scheduled as soon as I leave class!"

Both Galko and Otako stared at Ojou for a moment, processing the fact the rich girl's family had their own private dentist. Ojou taking their silence to mean disappointment quickly gave a response.

"Oh-Oh! But you musn't not go simply because of me! You and Otako should go together, we can always meet on Saturday afterall!"

Galko and Otako nervously looked at another, their eyes communicated what they both were thinking.

" _Is she... making us go on a date?"_

Both the gyaru and the otaku girl never knew how it was that Ojou had known their inner struggle to accept their love for another. Both assumed it had been clever scheme to hook them up orchestrated by a probably also gay Ojou. The reality was Ojou simply wanted to restore all of their friendships and innocently never believed it was anything but platonic.

Gyaru turned quickly back to Ojou.

"Uh! Y-Yeah, we'll go!"

Otako flinched, flustered by what she knew this meant.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Lets go Galko!"

Ojou smiled and clasped her hands together in what her friends assumed to be a show of victory.

"Well I believe it is settled then!"

The gyaru and otaku shot each other another knowing look, this time of awe.

" _God she's so sly."_

At that moment the last period bell rang, dismissing the high schoolers for the day. A startled Abesen who had been frantically replying to messages in his inbox jumped up.

"Uhhhh...have a good weekend class!"

He bowed and packed up his laptop as the students began to leave.

Both Galko and Otako's hearts began to race, they hadn't so much as even walked home together since their big reveal a few days ago. Their mutual shyness had prevented them from taking the next step. The rich girl had already packed her things and moved for the door ahead of them.

"Well friends, I suppose I should be on my wa-"

Galko leapt from her desk intending to stop Ojou from splitting off from them. She spoke with nervous laughter.

"N-N-No Ojou! W-We should at least walk part of the way together!"

Otako quickly did the same, following behind her gyaru girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah Ojou, I mean a-are you that excited to get your teeth drilled? I-I didn't know you were into that haha!"

Slowly the otaku girl's vulgarity was returning to her but unfortunately it still lacked its blunt confidence.

"Oh my! Well I do like the medicine they give me that makes me feel like I'm dreaming, yes!"

The gyaru girl and her short wavy-haired girlfriend just stared at Ojou for a moment, not sure if this was the rich girl being candid or her way of being insistent.

"But I do believe I must go on ahead, unfortunate as it may be friends! My family has already arrived to take me to my appointment! They very much so seem to be in a rush! I will see you both some time later, perhaps tomorrow! Do please message me over the cellular telephone! Goodbye!"

Ojou quickly made her way out of the door at lightning speed, before either Galko or Otako could reach her.

The couple looked at one another in mutual shock and frustration.

" _She had to have planned this!"_

The two stared at another before realizing what they were doing and looking away shyly. Otako was the first to speak up as students walked by them.

"Well…..I guess we should g-get going right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Galko laughed nervously before walking out with a red faced Otako. The two walked close by another, sharing their embarrassment and their hidden affection for another.


End file.
